I promise
by hazydaze
Summary: Sequel to I can't. Gwen and Jack try to get on the way they did but it is harder than it seems. Set in 2x11 so spoilerish. JackxGwen but implied JackxIanto GwenxRhys.


A/N: Back by popular demand a sequel to I can't. I actually had this idea before I had the idea for I can't.

A/N2: As much as I had fun playing in the Janto sandbox…it's good to be home.

Cat and mouse. Jack and Gwen. She'd look at him. He'd look at her. It was a distant agony as neither knew what to say to the other.

Gwen sat on the settee with her cup of coffee. The file remained untouched as Gwen's gaze trailed the Torchwood team leader. Jack was bending down as Ianto showed him a series of clippings that she and Ianto had put together. Gwen tilted her head as she watched Jack's hand brush Ianto's so simply, the two didn't even notice it. But Gwen did. She noticed everything Jack did.

Putting the coffee cup down the on the table Gwen made it for the door, she needed some air. Gwen sighed as she heard Jack's footsteps behind her, that subtle masculinity that just seemed to follow her everywhere.

"You going to get tired chasing me Jack." She told him as she turned.

"No I won't" Jack told her. It was like they had come full circle from where they had started. But even back then Jack was right, Gwen didn't get tired of chasing Jack, everything he had to offer. But she sighed as her gaze caught sight of the glinting bands on her hand. They had come full circle.

_A circle__…__a band__…__a husband_, Gwen thought as she twiddle the ring on her finger. Gwen was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even notice Jack's hand until his fingers curled over and round hers pulling her own two hands apart but his warm fingers still held her left hand, she knew he could feel the coolness of her wedding band on his palm. Gwen tilted her head, unable to think or contemplate what to say next.

But she made an attempt, when she spoke she whispered softly, placing her right hand over Jack's left. "What are we doing Jack?"

"We're just…" Jack stopped. He didn't really know what to say either. They were just…us. Jack and Gwen. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"What about Rhys? Ianto? Are we really going to do this to them?" Gwen pleaded with Jack. Part of her mind, the darker part told her that they weren't doing anything. That they would return back to the hub and continuing on like they always did…as friends. That this moment would be some cruel joke.

"Gwen…" Jack said in that tone that just made Gwen want to melt against him. But still the darker side was winning out. _Go Gwen! Run! Don__'__t listen to empty promises_.

"I…Jack…I can't." Gwen stuttered, pulling her hand away. It suddenly felt really hot. Rubbing it absently Gwen turned to the opening cog door. She blinked, she hadn't pressed the button. Turning back she saw Ianto working the door from his end. It made her heart restrict in her chest. She never wanted to hurt anyone, she just…Gwen didn't even know herself anymore.

Gwen found herself at small park a little way away from the hub. She remembered sometimes visiting it as a child when her mum and dad came to Cardiff to see her aunt and uncle. Back then it had seemed so special, so new and different from her life. But now it seemed lonely and desolate. She laughed to herself. Now she was probably start comparing Rhys to back home and Jack to Cardiff. Desolate without her. Maybe.

Was Jack a new beginning because she was bored with her old life? Was she looking to cling on to him in the rollercoaster that was Torchwood. It would be easy to say that, Gwen thought. But she knew better. She knew what she felt for Jack was real. Otherwise it wouldn't hurt this much to be apart from him.

Perching on a swing, Gwen let the breeze wash over her as she swung back and forth. The swing stilled and Gwen looked surprised as she turned to see Jack behind her. He was giving her a goofy half smile that he sometimes did in rare unguarded moments. "As it turns out you can run pretty fast and pretty far when you want to."

Gwen laughed, "How'd you find me then?"

"Ianto." Jack replied but Gwen stiffened. There was nothing about their situation that made her feel better. "He knows what is like to be in love Gwen. He never wanted to stand in the way of that."

"But it will hurt…" Gwen told Jack. It would hurt all four of them.

"For a time. But better to have loved and all that…" Jack pulled Gwen up from the swing, she stumbled slightly and landed against Jack. His fingers rubbed her rings gently before he slid them off. Gwen did nothing to stop him.

"I can't promise you that this is going to work, that it won't hurt and I won't make mistakes." Jack laughed somewhat as he said that. "But you know what none of that matters Gwen Cooper because…because…I love you."

Three simple words and those empty promises became full of wonder and possibility. Gwen smiled back goofily also. "I love you too Jack"

"Well then better get some work done today!" Jack said heartily heading back to where Gwen assumed the SUV was, she walked back begrudgingly. It looked like Jack was continuing to walk before he stopped and scooped Gwen up before twirling them both around in a circle.

The two laughed, with their promises made and their future ahead. Can't…wasn't a word in their vocabulary.


End file.
